User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater: Sacrifice of Tommorow - Chapter 1
Here the first chapter of Beoblade X Arthur is out. I'll write Beoblade's point of view. Yeah, what is happening with Beoblade is what happens after The 5 Doors. GE: Tommorow's Sacrifice - Beoblade side: Chapter 01 - All these days. (these events happens after the events of Arc4 (of Baluar) and The 5 Doors. *cough* - Beoblade 719. This one was tough I must say. But Fenrir still insists on giving these crap Aragamis" - Beoblade says while devouring an dead Prithvi Mata, he is a lot darker than usual, his Aragami Transformation almost vanished completely and his Bias Factor Supply was in his neck like a chain. After devouring the Aragami with his new Blade another Aragami has shown up, a little Vajra and some army of Abaddons, Beoblade didnt understanded what the Abaddons were doing but went fight the Vajra without issues. He attacked the Vajra with an black whirlwind with his God Arc, his Arc wanst either an God Eater's God Arc or a God Arc from the Infinity Unit. Beoblade was attacking the Vajra with such a anger that Vajra tried to run, when he tried Beoblade got even anger and thought "RUNNING?! YOU DISTURBED ME JUST TO RUN?! I wont kill you, IT WILL BE WORSE!" and briefly saying "The Last Overdrive", The Vajra just dissapeared but his blood got all over the area. He slashed all the Abaddons with a single slash. Didnt devoured the Abaddons and said said "727". Beoblade exits the House and went back of the Wailing Plains, a place that was utterly odd since there arent any Aragamis inside, but a Ogretail was hiding himself, when Beoblade saw it, he ran to live. Beoblade says "Ogretails... Getting even more Coward each year" and got to walk calmly, laer his phone starts ringin with "Sarcastic idiot" as number. Hey, answer you idiot - MAxwell says. Beoblade altough dont seems to want to respond his call but after 21 seconds, he spoke. Beoblade: What you want!? - his voice is cracked, not by screaming, but by the reason he dont talks for like months. Maxwell:Just wanna see with you are right. You dont talk with Fenrir for a long time man. "I DONT NEED TO!" - and he just close the chat on Maxwell's face, he had two reasons: He didnt needed or wanted to talk. He was serious and his eye has grown a little, didnt know why he justr walkthrought the place, his arm for some brief seconds had show a Hannibal Arm, he thought "This again... Just wait Nehila and Donavan, I will fullfil it, now wait dammit!" and his arm got normal again. He then walked through and finded Baluar. Shall we go? - Baluar asks "Quickly." - Beoblade says, Baluar got a little surprised since Beoblade dont do things that isnt nodd and Kill Aragamis for days. Both got their motocycles and went for the Forgotten Carrier but Baluar's Communicator ... Baluar: huh? What is it? "Matt: Let me talk with Beoblade" and Baluar gives the communicator to Beoblade. WHAT NOW?! - Beoblade says Man, it's Arthur, I know you are busy after what happened with Kaitlin and your sister but he killed some God Eaters, with you cant save him, so defeat him with your DeathArt, he attacked Kaze... - Wilson says. Beoblade changed his route, in direction of a place he knowed that Arthur would probably is. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic